


Date Night

by Soquilii9



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: Can Roger help Riggs heal?





	

 

 

Date night is something that should never be sacrificed.

Roger Murtaugh had Martin Riggs in mind whenever he said that to Trish, at least from the time he started working with the man.  At nearly 60 years old, Roger didn’t think life could teach him anything new, but since meeting Martin he realized any day could be the last, with no warning whatsoever.  He treasured the time he and Trish managed to come together; just the two of them as man and wife, now more than ever.  The three kids were safe with a sitter and occasionally, the LAPD and her legal practice let them alone.  Sometimes, not often.  Sometimes they ignored the phones.

It bothered Roger that his partner was alone; so much so that he was over quite frequently, for dinner or in the afternoons, sometimes even at breakfast, cooking bologna and dipping it into mayonnaise.  Although he wasn’t yet privy to the details of Martin’s life, he knew then man was hurting.  Without knowing how long Martin had been widowed, he wondered what might happen if Martin dived back into the pool.  He voiced his idea to Trish one night.

‘No, Roger.’  That’s all she had said.  Just no, right out of the chute.

‘Why not?  What’s wrong with just a casual date?  A double date – maybe with us?’

‘You of all people should know better.  You don’t socialize with your partner.’

‘Who says?’

‘I imagine every officer on the force would say – including your boss.’

‘What do _they_ know?!  Besides, have you counted the times we’ve had Riggs over for dinner?’

‘That’s different.’

‘It’s still socializing.’

‘You and your legal nitpicking.’

‘Let it lie, Roger,’ Trish had said imperiously, shaking a finger in his face.

~~~

Roger refused to let it lie.  Cruising the streets one afternoon, he ventured to mention his idea to Riggs.  Carefully.

‘Say, Riggs.’

There was a pause.

‘Yeah, Rog?’

‘How you been doin’ lately?’

Martin cocked an eyebrow at his partner, looking askance at such a blithe question.  ‘Why, just fine, Rog.  And how have _you_ been?’

Roger took a deep breath and decided to go for broke.  ‘Whatcha’ doin’ Friday night?’

‘The usual, I imagine.  A glass of wine at six, hor d'oeuvres (onion rings to you) followed by a cheeseburger at seven, and a couple of six packs.  Whatever game is in season.’

‘That all you got planned?’

‘Well, maybe a nude walk on the beach to enjoy the moonlight.’

‘Say, Riggs…’

‘Yes, Rog?’

‘Look, I know it’s been a while…and I know about your situation…but…’

‘Aw, Jeez, Rog, you aren’t thinking about setting me up, are you?’

Roger glanced at his partner, bug-eyed.  ‘NAW!  Of course not.  I’s just wondering if you might like to have dinner with me and Trish and…and a third party.’

‘You mean a fifth wheel.’

‘Now, I wouldn’t say _that_ , Riggs…she’s a nice girl.’

Martin sighed.  This day was coming, he knew.  As soon as he partnered up with anyone, he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.  He looked out the window.

Roger threw a few glances his way, realizing he might have made a mistake.  Body language said a lot.  It was too soon for Martin, he wasn’t enthusiastic about the idea, and he couldn’t be persuaded.

He should have listened to Trish.

‘Hey, look, man, I’m sorry.’

‘No need to apologize, Rog,’ Martin replied evenly.  His face was still turned toward the window, engrossed in scenery no one else would have thought worth a second look.  Rog couldn’t see the panorama of memories flowing through his mind: _meeting Miranda for the first time…kissing her…his first meeting with his in-laws…standing in the receiving line with his new bride…their incredible wedding night_.  Rog meant well but the only way he would ever understand would be if he lost Trish…and he wouldn’t wish something like that on his worst enemy, much less his partner.  But asking him to start over…meet someone new…sit next to a stranger and try to make conversation...perfume wafting, unfamiliar to him…laughter strange; alien, almost…  He couldn’t.  Not yet.  Maybe he’d know when the time was right, but he couldn’t allow his friend to force it on him.  He wasn’t finished grieving yet.  Maybe he’d never be finished.

‘Look, man, I appreciate what you’re trying to do...’

Roger stopped at a red light.  He glanced at his partner, knowing the answer before he voiced it.

‘I’m just not ready yet.’

Roger nodded solemnly.  The light turned green.  It was time to get back to work.

 

The End


End file.
